Por El Estupido Orgullo
by Yenapa
Summary: Sufría. Sufría por lo que había pasado, sufría por que nadie le escuchaba, sufría por que nadie le creía... Pero mas le dolía, el hecho de que la unica persona que quiza si pudo creerle y entenderle, aquel ser querido que tanto amaba... Ya no estuviera con él. "- ¡YONE!. -"


Lagrimas... Maldecia para sus adentros tener lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Odiaba todo lo que había ocurrido, odiaba tanto las cosas que habían pasado. Odiaba tanto... Odiaba tanto que le consideraran un asesino.

La luz de la luna era su unica compañia, el viento que el mismo manejaba a la perfección tocaba suavemente su piel, y movía su melena negra, recogida en aquella coleta.

Arrodillado en el suelo, lloraba viendo aquella espada clavada en la tierra, que mostraba que aquel lugar, era la tumba de su hermano Yone.

Yasuo odiaba con toda su alma que nadie le creyera, que nadie le escuchara... Pero mas odiaba que su propio hermano le haya atacado por tal mentira...

Y mas aun...

 _Yasuo odiaba ser su asesino..._

 _ **FlashBack...**_

 _No podía creerlo, Yone, su hermano, tenía empuñado el mango de su espada, esperando el momento justo para acabar con él, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo buscando una debilidad._

 _\- Te ruego que me perdones, Yasuo... Pero tu acto no puede perdonarse. - Le dijo Yone con seriedad y a la vez... Decepción._

 _Claro que aquel acto no podía perdonarse, era completamente obvio, pero Yasuo no era el responsable de aquello, no era el responsable de aquel acto de deshonor, no era responsable de que la sangre de aquel anciano huviera sido derramada en el suelo._

 _Yasuo no se atrevio a comentar nada, sabia que Yone estaba ciegamente decepcionado de él, por el simple hecho de un delito que ni siquiera cometio, Yasuo podía ver la tristeza que se reflejaba en lo mas profundo de los ojos de su hermano, no queria llegar a tal punto, ninguno de los dos queria matar al otro, ambos conservaban ese afecto de hermanos que tenían desde hace tanto tiempo, ambos detestaban el hecho que tenía que llevarse a cabo._

 _Yasuo tomo su Katana y la alzo con su mano dejando que la luna reflejara brillo en el arma y el viento pasara delicadamente por el filo de esta, Yone se sintio un poco intimidado ante aquel aspecto de la espada._

 _\- Te pido yo que me perdones, hermano mio... - Respondió Yasuo, Yone se sorprendio al notar la tristeza verdadera en las palabras de su hermano._

 _\- Si tanto te arrepientes de tu delito. Entregate, hermano. Si tanto quieres un perdón. - Dijo Yone mirando a Yasuo, quien le miro sorprendido, por un momento, pensó que le había convencido, y que ambos regresarían y se ahorraría el dolor. Ese pensamiento no duro mucho que digamos._

 _\- Entonces tu tambien crees esa falacia... Perondame, Yone. - Respondió Yasuo con amargura en cada palabra, se odiaria a si mismo por lo que iba a hacer._

 _Unidos por un mismo codigo de honor, ambos guerreros se saludaron y empezaron a caminar en circulos, estudiandose silenciosamente bajo la luz plateada de la luna, que sería el unico testigo de la batalla._

 _Yasuo espero a que Yone se acercara lo suficiente, para levantar un tornado, que alzo a Yone a los cielos._

 _Yasuo no espero un segundo, tan rapido como el viento mismo, se elevo basta llegar a su hermano, donde empezo a propinarle estocadas, cortes y apuñaladas con su espada, mientras oleadas de viento azotaban el lugar, mostrando el poder que Yasuo poseía._

 _Con cada estocada, con cada corte, con cada herida que le hacía a su hermano, Yasuo sentía como algo le atravesaba varias veces el corazón, tanto le dolía hacerle esto a su hermano, aguantaba cada lagrima que desesperadamente deseaba salir de sus ojos, pero Yasuo no las dejaba, tenia que ser fuerte y soportar lo que estaba haciendo._

 _\- Perdoname, Yone. - Le susurro Yasuo a su hermano, antes de con su espada, hacerlos caer a ambos al suelo._

 _El espadachin sintio una horrible punzada de dolor en el pecho ver a su hermano de esa manera: Debil, desangrandose en el suelo, herido... Muriendo._

 _Yasuo solto su arma y corrio al lado de Yone._

 _Yasuo tenia empuñadas sus manos, sus ojos vidriosos, y una mirada que demostraba tantos sentimientos que no se sabria identificar sentia en aquel momento. - Yone... ¿Por que?, ¿Como es posible que mi propio hermano me considere culpable?. - Le pregunto por la emoción, la sensación en su pecho le estaba matando por dentro, Yasuo era victima del dolor de lo que veía._

 _Yone tosio algo de sangre, y miro debilmente a su hermano, antes de responder. - "Al anciano lo asesinaron con una técnica de viento, ¿Quien más podría ser?."- Le respondió, dejando a Yasuo de piedra._

 _Yone contemplo como Yasuo no soporto el dolor, y lo abrazo sin importarle que la sangre le manchara. - ¡Yone!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Perdoname!, ¡Por favor cree en mi palabra!, ¡No he sido yo!, ¡No he sido yo!. - Grito abrazandolo con fuerza, el dolor le consumía, no queria perder a su hermano, no quería perder a la persona que lo acompaño durante toda la vida._

 _\- Yasuo... - Murmuro Yone, tosiendo sangre, que cayo en el hombro derecho del espadachin._

 _\- ¡Yone por favor, no te mueras!, ¡No te mueras!, ¡Perdoname!. - Yasuo siguio gritando, mientra lo abrazaba con mas fuerza._

 _\- Yasuo... Hermano... -_

 _Yasuo miro el rostro de su hermano cuando lo vio inerte y sin vida, lagrimas empezaron a bañar su rostro, no podía creerlo, no queria creerlo. - ¡YONE!. - Grito abrazando al frio cuerpo del difunto con aun mas fuerza._

 _Pasó el tiempo, Yasuo enterro el cuerpo de su hermano cuando el sol se alzo, revelando el amanecer, clavo las espada de Yone en el suelo para resaltar que era su tumba._

 _Técnica de viento, tenia una pista, una pista que podria dar con el asesino... Yasuo había sido el unico que de su generación en dominar la legendaria técnica de viento, ¿Quien pudo haber sido?._

 _Tenía una revelación, un dato, una prueba, ahora debía buscar a alguien que tambien dominara la técnica de viento, no importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara... Debía hacerlo, por él... Por todas y cada una de las personas que mato, provocando sufrimiento... Por el anciano... Por su hermano._

 _\- Encontrare al asesino, y lo llevare ante la justicia... Esto no quedara impune... Ese asesino tendra su consecuencia... Te lo prometo, Yone. -_

 ** _Fin Del FlashBack..._**

Hoy, era el aniversario de la fecha de la muerte de Yone, y Yasuo era el unico que conocía el paradero de su tumba, cada año, Yasuo lo visitaba y le lloraba por su partida, por que Yone era un ser muy querido e importante para Yasuo, y Yasuo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el no haberle matado, y asi Yone seguiría vivo, siendo su enemigo, pero vivo, Yasuo se arrepentía con toda su alma de haber asesinado a su hermano.

Había que recordar que Yasuo había sido orgulloso, y eso fue lo que llevo que el anciano haya sido asesinado, fue el tan estupido orgullo el que provoco tanto sufrimiento. Si no huviera sido asi, Yasuo no estuviera allí en esos momentos.

Fue su estupidez la que provoco tanto sufrimiento, Yasuo fue su propio guía a su propia tragedia, fue Yasuo el que dejo que su estupido orgullo interfiriera con su deber, y este era el resultado.

Un pequeño descuido, provoco tantas muertes.

Indirectamente, Yasuo había matado a aquel anciano.

Su orgullo interfirio, lo obligo a pelear una batalla a la que no petenecía, y por ende dejo sin protección a un anciano a todo peligro presente, alguien aprovecho tal descuido, y puso fin a la vida de aquel mayor.

Fue su error, fue su orgullo el que se antepuso, fue lo que hizo que tanta gente sufriera y muriera bajo su mano. Yasuo no podía restaurar su honor, por que ya había derramado demasiada sangre que no era suya, Yasuo ya no tenía el derecho de recuperar su honor, por que arriesgo muchas vidas para vengar dos.

Su elección de ir a combatir en aquella guerra, provoco un conflicto tan grande, provoco tanto sufrimiento, provoco tanto, provoco tanta muerte.

Yasuo practicamente se había matado a si mismo.

Todo por el orgullo...

 _Por el estupido orgullo..._

* * *

 _ **¡Tanto tiempo!, lamento no actualizar, pero no he tenido ni una sola idea... Puedes disparar cualquier flecha si tanto desean apagar su ira contra mi por tanta espera**_

 _ **La verdad me gusto esta trama de Yasuo y Yone, pero esto solo sera un One-shot, una pequeña inspiración que me ha venido, jeje.**_

 ** _He estado mucho tiempo fuera del Fandom LoL, ¿Verdad?, parece que me he perdido de algo, eso del concurso de "Sentimientos" del Foro "El Vacio", sinceramente no se que es, y agradeceria que alguien me lo explique... No se si este fic estaria calificado para participar, pero es algo que he querido publicar._**

 ** _Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado, ojala me hayan visto llorar cuando lo escribía, me dio lastima el pobre Yasuo, x,v_**

 ** _En fin_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
